Archer Queen
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This graceful huntress is a master of destructive force, though modest in health. She snipes targets in her territory when defending, and can summon stealth and terrifying damage when attacking once her Royal Cloak ability is unlocked!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Archer Queen is basically a much more powerful version of the Archer. In addition to having more damage and hitpoints, the Archer Queen also shoots 1.5 tiles farther than a normal Archer (5 tiles instead of 3.5). **The Archer Queen shoots 3 rapid arrows per shot (they cannot affect multiple targets, however). **She is automatically summoned once the Archer Queen Altar is constructed, which costs 40,000 Dark Elixir. **The Archer Queen is an immortal unit so she only has to be summoned once. However, if she is injured or falls in battle, she must regenerate her health by sleeping for a period of time before she can be used again. If you attack a village while its Archer Queen is still regenerating, its Altar will be empty. **The amount of time she sleeps to regenerate is directly proportional to the health she has left at the end of the battle. If the Archer Queen is not damaged then she is ready to fight immediately; if she gets hit or falls in battle then she must sleep for some time to regenerate. **The more the Archer Queen is upgraded, the more time it will take to fully regenerate her health. **You can temporarily quadruple the hero's healing rate for 1 hour by spending 5 Gems. **In the January 29th 2014 update, the Archer Queen gained a new special ability: Royal Cloak. This ability allows her to become invisible to enemy defenses for a short period of time in addition to greatly increasing her damage, restoring some of her health, and summoning up to 12 Archers to aid her in battle (although the Archers are summoned by Royal Cloak, they are otherwise unaffected by it, unlike barbarians in the Barbarian King's Iron Fist). The Archer Queen gains this ability at Level 5 and it becomes more powerful every five subsequent levels. ***The Archer Queen's Royal Cloak ability summons Archers of the same level that the player has researched in his or her Laboratory. For instance, if the player has researched level 5 Archers, the Archer Queen will summon level 5 Archers. **Unlike the Barbarian King, the Archer Queen can attack air units like Balloons, Dragons, or Minions, making her effective in guarding a village against players who conduct air raids. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **The Archer Queen is essentially the counterpart to the Barbarian King. The Barbarian King is the tank specialist while the Archer Queen is the damage specialist. **She has better range than an Archer (5 tiles instead of 3.5) so a good strategy is to place a group of Giants, P.E.K.K.As, Golems or a Barbarian King as a meat shield, then a group of Archers, and finally the Archer Queen. That minimizes the chance of her being defeated or even hit and may allow you to use her many times in a row. **You can use an Archer Queen with a Royal Cloak Ability in raids to help you clean up buildings for 50%. As damage approaches 50%, simply deploy your Archer Queen and use the ability immediately so that she can destroy a few extra buildings, not taking damage at all. **The Archer Queen and Healer combination, better known as Queen Walk, is a very viable strategy when you're targeting for loot. She can rip apart cores of bases with assistance of Rage Spells and making sure the Healers aren't touched. This however requires a high level Queen due to the fact that the Queen alone cannot deal enough damage and will eventually run out of time. Make sure that at least one of the Air Defenses are taken out so that the Healers can last longer. Lightning Spells can be used. **The Royal Cloak prevents Defenses from targeting the Archer Queen but she can be affected by splash damage; for instance, if nearby Archers summoned by the Archer Queen via her Royal Cloak are targeted by a Mortar, the splash projectile of the Mortar will damage the Archer Queen if she is in range, regardless of whether her ability is active or not. Royal Cloak does not prevent the Archer Queen from triggering Bombs and Giant Bombs and she will still be damaged by them if she is in range when they explode. **The Archer Queen is not affected by the Spring Trap, like all other heroes. *'Defensive Strategy' **The Archer Queen can be placed next to the Barbarian King to fight together, concentrating their power. Alternatively they can also be spaced out to cover a larger range. The appropriate placement depends on what is suitable for your particular village. **The Archer Queen is more suitable for defense than the Barbarian King because of her faster attacks and harder hits, and she is able to attack from a longer range (as well as being able to strike air units), but she has dramatically lower health than the Barbarian King. The Queen's altar must be placed 3-4 spaces from the nearest wall to prevent the Queen from jumping out and getting targeted by melee troops. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Archer Queen goes through visual changes at levels 10, 20, and 41. ***Initially, the Archer Queen is similar to a giant Archer, but with a modified X-Bow, a silver crown, purple hair, and a green dress. ***At level 10, her crown becomes golden. ***At level 20, the stock of her modified X-Bow becomes golden as well. ***At level 41, her cloak receives a golden rim, and her golden modified X-Bow stock becomes a darker gold color, or gains a purple glow outline. ---- *'Trivia' **If you tap on the Archer Queen, she will yell a high pitched battle cry and stand still for a moment, similar to the Barbarian King. **If the Archer Queen attacks while her Royal Cloak ability is active, her arrows change from their normal Elixir-like color to a bright orange. **When she is injured or falls in battle (either attack or defense), a small explosion occurs, she yells in pain, and a red beam shoots to the sky. After that, like all other heroes, the Archer Queen stands still and a "dizzy" animation is engaged. **The Archer Queen's upgrades, up to and including level 8, cost less than it does to initially summon her. She, along with the Grand Warden, are the only entities in the game that have more expensive purchase costs than upgrade costs. **While attacking, if your opponent's Archer Queen Altar is empty and the Archer Queen wakes up during the battle, the Altar will have a short sparkling animation but the Archer Queen will not appear to defend the base. **If your Archer Queen wakes up while you are in Village Edit Mode, a sparkle will appear wherever in the Altar's original location (even if you moved it already). **Each successive upgrade of the Archer Queen adds approximately 2.1% health and 2.5% damage, but also adds a constant one minute to her total regeneration time. As a consequence, the Archer Queen's regeneration rate changes as she levels up. The Archer Queen's regeneration rate slows down each level, going from 4,350 hit points per hour at level 1 to 1,995.9 per hour at level 40. However, it slowly climbs back up past level 40, going up to 2,041 hit points per hour at level 50. ***The level n'' Archer Queen has \lfloor160*1.025^{n-1}\rfloor DPS and \lfloor725*1.021^{n-1}\rfloor hitpoints. **The May 24th update decreased regeneration times of all levels. '''Royal Cloak Ability' Category:Defenses Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Ground Troops Category:Anti-air Category:Dark Elixir Category:Special Abilities